


Where have you been?

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Unfinished Snippets, The Series™ [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Unfinished, egg father, he wasnt going to meet sonic or anything i promise, i love my metal child, pls let metal son go out at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Metal Sonic thinks he can sneak out after his bedtime...
Series: Unfinished Snippets, The Series™ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Where have you been?

**Author's Note:**

> i have really no explanation it just happened

Metal pushed front door open as slowly as possible, which for a robot of his skill, was marginally faster (and yet, still very sneaky quiet) than the average robot. In just a few minutes the door was wide enough for him to slip through. Metal relaxed his tense shoulders. Clearly his egg father had failed to notice the front door alarm had been shut off, else there was a fairly high chance (roughly 97.62333%) the alarm would have been reactivated.

The light suddenly clicked on and Metal froze.

"And just where have  _ you _ been?"

Potentially he was. Incorrect.

Eggman was sitting in his armchair in his favorite bathrobe (the one with tiny yellow ducks on them, that he loved despite his intense burning hated of the color #5af1d0). He looked unhappy, tapping his fingers on the arm of his favorite chair.

It was very likely that the egg father was not pleased with him.

"I wake up to this--" Eggman held up the disguise Metal had so carefully crafted the night before (two pillows with a cutout of his face very skillfully attached to the top pillow, almost perfectly resembling him) "--in your charge pod. Do you have  _ any _ idea how late it is?"

"It is currently 17.3 minutes after 3 in the morning." Metal replied. "My chronometer is functioning optimally and no repairs are required."


End file.
